inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 56
Die Prinzessin in den Bergen ist die 56. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Miroku und die anderen begegnen einer Gruppe von Frauen, deren Männer verschwunden sind. Sie vermuten, dass ihre Männer von einem Yōkai entführt wurden, der in Gestalt einer wunderhübschen Prinzessin auftritt. Miroku macht sich auf den Weg, um die Männer zu befreien. Sango, die um seine Schwäche für hübsche Frauen weiß, folgt ihm. Detaillierte Handlung Miroku hat am Wegesrand eine trauernde Frau gefunden und sorgt sich nun um sie mit seinen üblichen Hintergedanken, was seine Freunde gar nicht gut heißen. Zu ihrem Glück zieht die Frau weiter, ohne groß auf ihn einzugehen und hinterher meint er, dass er wirklich nur helfen wollte. Später merkt Miroku, dass sein Geldbeutel nicht mehr da ist und findet die Erklärung dafür, dass die Frau nicht wirklich reagiert hat, als er sie begrabscht hat: sie war die Diebin, aber das kann man jetzt nicht mehr ändern, sodass sie auch ihr Essen nicht bezahlen können. Als sie weitergehen, merkt der Rest der Gruppe nach einer gewissen Zeit, dass Miroku nicht mehr da ist und Sango macht sich auf, ihn zu suchen. Der spricht bereits mit einer anderen Frau und will ihr diesmal wirklich helfen. Miroku und Sango holen die Anderen und sie erfahren, dass die Männer des Dorfes nicht aus den Bergen zurückgekehrt sind. Sie nehmen den Auftrag an und auch Miroku macht mit, obwohl alle Frauen im Dorf verheiratet sind. Als er jedoch hört, dass der Dämon, der die Männer gefangen hat, in der Gestalt einer schönen Frau auftritt, will er doch alleine gehen. Die anderen bleiben in einer Hütte im Wald, Sango folgt dem Mönch dann aber doch, da sie weiß, dass er bei einem schönen Dämon nicht viel ausrichten kann. Kagome meint dann zu Inu Yasha, dass Sango sich wohl in Miroku verliebt hat, doch dieser weiß natürlich gar nichts und wie sich herausstellt, hat er von Gefühlsdingen auch sonst gar keine Ahnung. Sango erzählt Miroku, dass vor langer Zeit eine Gruppe Soldaten mit der Prinzessin in die Berge geflohen ist, doch sie alle starben und schlussendlich auch die Prinzessin selber. Aus ihrer Verzweiflung entstand dann der Dämon, der heute die Männer verführt. Später kommen sie auf einmal an eine Barriere, die ihnen den Weg versperrt. Man kann wohl einfach durch, aber vielleicht nicht wieder zurück, daher gibt Miroku Sango noch ein Armband zu ihrem Schutz und sie rennen hindurch. Dann kommen sie in einen Tunnel, der Sango großen Widerstand bietet, Miroku allerdings gar keinen. Später merkt er, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat, ihm zu folgen und trifft dann auf eine june Frau, von der er nicht glauben kann, dass sie wirklich ein Dämon ist. Sie gehen zusammen in ein Haus. Sango kommt derweil in eine Gegend, wo lauter alte Männer sitzen. Diese jedoch meinen, dass sie alle überhaupt nicht alt sind, obwohl sie durchaus alt aussehen. Sie behaupten, dass sie die Männer des Dorfes sind und erzählen, dass sie sich alle verlaufen hatten und dann mit der Frau eine tolle Zeit in deren Haus verbracht hatten, sich daraufhin jedoch schwer gealtert hier wiedergefunden hatten. Die Prinzessin erzählt nun, dass sie ganz allein den Krieg überlebt hat und damit sie nicht so einsam ist, soll Miroku mit ihr die Nacht verbringen, was dieser gerne annimmt. Die Männer erzählen derweil genau das, was Miroku passiert und auch, dass sie einen mit einem Blick ihrer Augen zu überzeugen vermag. Kirara bleibt als Bewachung bei den Männern und Sango rennt los, damit der Mönch nicht einfach in die Falle tappt. Miroku guckt derweil in die Augen der Prinzessin und sie sind kurz davor, sich zu küssen, als Sango hereinkommt. Sie sieht die Szene und will sofort ihren Knochenbumerang auf die Frau werfen, doch als diese hört, dass eine andere Frau anwesend ist, springt sie schwungvoll zurück und leitet eine Verwandlung ein.Sie wird zu einem großen Dämon und fuchtelt dann wild in der Luft herum, um Sango zu treffen, doch Miroku meint, dass die Dämonenjägerin sich still verhalten soll, da die Dämonin sie wegen des Armbandes nicht sehen kann. Der Dämon, der sich als Koyote herausstellt, will nun Miroku die Lebenskraft entziehen wie all den Männern vor dem Tor auch schon, doch Miroku wirft als Antwort zwei seiner Sutras auf den Dämon. Er fängt an zu brennen und Sango erkennt die Prinzessin im Inneren des Dämons. Miroku schafft es, diese aus dem Dämon zu holen, doch der Koyote ist dadurch noch lange nicht besiegt. Als Miroku sie für kurze Zeit mit seinem Stab in Schach hält, sieht Sango ihre Chance für den Angriff gekommen, doch sie kann nicht viel ausrichten. Der Dämon allerdings konzentriert sich nun darauf, sie zu finden und schafft es, ihr Armband zu sprengen. Den darauffolgenden Schlag wehrt Sango mit ihrem Knochenbumerang ab, doch der bekommt Risse und als sie kurz darauf den Koyoten mit ebendieser Waffe vernichtet, werden die Risse noch um einiges größer. Mit dem Dämon verschwindet auch das Schloss und schließlich sieht Sango, wie Miroku die Prinzessin in den Armen hält und senkt den Kopf. Dieser redet noch ein wenig mit ihr und schließlich löst sie sich auf. Miroku erklärt Sango, dass die Einsamkeit dem Koyotendämon ermöglicht hatte, die Prinzessin zu kontrollieren und nicht die Wut. Später begräbt Miroku die Asche der Prinzessin und alle Männer sind wieder da. Kagome jedoch spricht Miroku erst einmal darauf an, warum Sango eigentlich so unglücklich ist, was diesem gar nicht aufgefallen ist und er ist auch zu stumpfsinnig, zu wissen, warum das so ist. Sango sitzt alleine an einem See und denkt nach, als Miroku kommt und sie direkt auf ihr Problem anspricht. Sie meint, dass sie in den Bergen falsch aufgehoben war und nicht viel dazu beigetragen hat, doch Miroku meint, dass sie ihm gut geholfen hat. Sango meint, dass sie ihm gefolgt war, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte und Miroku nimmt ihre Hand. Er meint, dass Sango ihm von allen Mädchen der Welt am wichtigsten ist und wo Sango gerade glücklich ist, fällt ihm wieder nichts besseres ein, als ihr an den Hintern zu fassen und dafür kassiert er auch wieder eine von Sango. Diese denkt auf der Weiterreise erst einmal daran, dass sie ihren Bumerang auf jeden Fall reparieren muss. Soundtracks #Lika a Hurricane #Title Card Theme #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Sit Down! #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Air Hole (0:58) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fight to Death #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack (ab 1:07) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Kohakus Face #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha